Prior art platforms include those disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,248; 5,921,346; 6,003,634; 6,135,240; 6,138,793; 6,227,331; 6,264,002; 6,302,237; 6,386,319; and 6,523,644.
A modular trussed platform is described in Australian patent 774316 which utilizes cluster posts between which truss units are attached, which allows the trusses to span in both longitudinal and transverse directions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,779,599 and 7,941,986 disclose a work platform wherein a plurality of joists, such as trusses, are pivotally attached to a plurality of hubs.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,123,001 discloses a modular platform/scaffolding which does not utilize underlying cables but instead relies on the use of, for example, cables attaching the platform to an upper structure or supports from below for supporting the platform.
A quad-chord truss is one which has four elongate members or chords which extend longitudinally of the truss, with bracing or the like connecting the chords to form a rigid unitary framework, i.e., the truss. Examples of quad-chord trusses are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,711,131, 6,026,626, and 7,028,442.
All patents and published patent applications disclosed herein are incorporated herein by reference.